


I Hope (A Letter to my Love)

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Sirius loves Remus, goodbye letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Sirius writes Remus a letter.





	I Hope (A Letter to my Love)

_Remus, _

_It’s not fair of me to pretend like nothings changed, that we haven’t changed. It’s not fair to you or to me to try and hang onto something that died a long time ago. And it hurts. It hurts that we can’t have that anymore but I want you to know that it’s okay. And I don’t blame you. I could never blame you. _

_And if you want to move on then I understand. I just hope your happy. I hope Tonks knows how lucky she is to have you. _

_And I hope she likes your facial hair. _

_I hope that not only does she like it, but she compliments it, traces it with her fingers while lying next to you in the dead of the night, admiring the perfect way it curves against your jaw. _

_I hope she likes your freshly shaved face as well. _

_I hope that not only does she like it but she kisses the smoothness of your cheek with each chance she’s got, relishing in the warmth of your skin. _

_I hope she likes your laugh._

_I hope that not only does she like your laugh but she laughs with you and that she smiles because you’re happy, because you deserve to be happy. _

_I hope she likes to dance. _

_I hope that not only does she like to dance but she likes to dance with you, holding her close, resting her head on your chest, listening to your heartbeat, knowing that you’re alive. _

_I hope she likes cooking. _

_I hope that not only does she like it but she likes cooking with you, making delicious dinners or disastrous deserts, but not caring because you tried together. _

_I hope she likes take out. _

_I hope that not only does she like it but she orders it from your favorite place after you both inevitably failed to make dinner and eats it with you on a blanket in the middle of the living room. _

_I hope she likes to cuddle. _

_I hope that not only does she like it but she likes to breathe in the same air you do as you lay close to each other and holds you tightly and lovingly. _

_I hope that she likes music. _

_I hope that not only does she like it but she bursts into song randomly, singing love songs to you in the shower or singing your favorite songs in the kitchen. _

_I hope she likes sleeping with you. _

_I hope not only does she like it but she doesn’t just like the sex part, that she likes just laying next to you as well, staring at your face as you sleep, feeling so lucky to have you. _

_I hope she likes the rain. _

_I hope not only does she like it but she drags you out to dance in it or kiss in it because she wants to experience those simple moments with you. _

_I hope she likes photos. _

_I hope not only does she like them but she takes them, trying to capture every moment spent with you because she knows it’s precious. _

_I hope she likes kids._

_I hope not only does she like them but would have them with you because she knows how great of a dad you would be to them. _

_I hope she likes you. _

_I hope not only does she like you but she loves you like I do._

_x - Sirius_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading   
comments and kudos are always appreciated   
follow me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
